


The Sound of You

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Pre-DR1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Tragedy has struck and Hope's Peak Academy has officially shut down. Makoto Naegi, unable to sleep, decides to take a stroll around the school and ends up in a situation he never thought was possible.





	The Sound of You

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever publicly published my work, please be gentle...always looking to improve though, so let me know what I can work on!
> 
> May write more for this, not totally sure, but do let me know if you'd like to see more!

Day one. He was not going to be able to survive like this.

Today was the first day where Hope’s Peak Academy officially shut down, turning itself into a shelter for the 78th Class in response to all of the riots and terrorist attacks happening worldwide that were due to the group called the Ultimate Despair. Each member of the 78th class was interviewed by Headmaster Jin Kirigiri, and each of them had agreed that they’d be willing to remain in this school until it was safe for them to leave, in order to preserve hope for the future. It seemed unlikely that this was going to be able to work, but the headmaster had promised that the school would get restocked with supplies, which only helped sway Makoto Naegi to make the decision to remain in the school. Really, he knew of all the attacks happening on the outside, and his only problem was the isolation factor. The school was big, especially with only seventeen people in the building, but staying here, sealed away from the outside world, for the rest of his life?

Maybe the decision to stay wasn’t smart.

With a sigh, Makoto pulled himself out of bed. Checking the clock, it was just after eleven at night. The school officially shut down maybe fourteen or fifteen hours ago, and while the process of moving in sounds exhausting, Makoto was far from being in that state. He had been attempting to fall asleep for the past half hour with no luck. Perhaps it was because he was still in his everyday attire, but he had nights where he was too lazy to change out of his beloved hoodie and slept fine the entire night. Heck, those were probably the best sleeping nights he’s ever had! Whatever the case, tonight was a restless night. If he was lucky, pulling an all-nighter might give him the exhaustion needed to sleep.

Makoto grabbed his dorm room key off the table and left his dorm, locking the door behind him. Besides an all-nighter, maybe taking a walk may tire him out a little bit. Hope’s Peak was his new home now, so he may as well take a stroll and get used to the sights, even if he was already.

The lighting through the entire school was dim, but not dark enough that someone couldn’t walk around. The headmaster had told all the students that the main lights were set to turn off at ten, which had passed an hour ago. Makoto was glad for this; since he wouldn’t see a proper night’s sky for who knows how long, the change in lighting at least reminded him what the night hours look like.

Makoto visited every room on the first floor. Then the second floor. Then the third floor. When he reached the stairs heading up towards the fourth floor, he sighed. On a normal school day Makoto got tired heading from a class on the first floor to a class on the third floor even without rushing. His plans at exhausting himself didn’t seem to be working out, but he hoped that by the time he returned to his room he’d feel something to justify his nighttime activity.

Makoto trudged up the stairs, feeling a bit defeated. He followed wherever his legs took him, aimlessly wandering the halls. He took a turn and rounded the data center, then found himself walking down the hall that leads to the music room. At a dead end, with no motivation to open the door and walk around the room, Makoto turned, but then stopped when he heard something.

It was so faint, Makoto wondered if he even heard anything at all. Refusing to move a muscle, Makoto waited a few minutes to see if the sound would return, although there was nothing. Deciding it was just his imagination, Makoto went to take a step when he heard that sound again. This time it was louder, continuing after Makoto froze in place. Figuring it came from behind him, Makoto turned around and crept towards the doors to the music room, placing his ear up against it.

Makoto’s heartbeat began to quicken as he began to figure out what the noise was. It sounded like someone humming, but what was more important to him was who was humming. He was shocked, recognizing the identity of the singer. Without realizing it, Makoto threw open one of the doors to the music hall, dramatically entering with the goal of confirming his hypothesis.

The humming had stopped and he heard a gasp when he entered, leaving the quiet echo of the door opening to be the only noise in the room. The lights inside the room were also dimmed, but it was still easy to make out everything once his eyes got adjusted to the lighting level. Makoto’s eyes darted around as he could now make out the room, searching for the person in here. Quickly, his searching came to an end when his gaze landed on the only human in here, leaving Makoto to gasp in return.

Currently, Makoto Naegi was staring at Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri, daughter of the headmaster. Like Makoto, Kyoko was still dressed in her usual wear. One of her gloved hands rested on one of the mallet instruments, while the other was brought up to her chest, perhaps as a reflex when Makoto burst in the room. If she didn’t gasp upon his entry, Makoto would have guessed she wasn’t surprised at all; her face wore her same neutral expression that she constantly had on. Her gaze met Makoto’s, and for a few minutes, they stood in silence as the echo of the door died out.

The reason why he gasped is quite embarrassing, to him. Makoto had been attending Hope’s Peak Academy for two years now, and he’s become friends and gotten along with everyone in his class, except Kyoko. In fact, no one has really been able to become Kyoko’s friend; every time anyone invited her somewhere, they’re always turned down, most often without any reason attached. Still, with Makoto being Makoto, he made an attempt to get her to come out of her shell, but the most that has happened was sometimes having lunch together in the dining hall, which usually turned awkward as Kyoko never tried to keep their conversations alive.

And somehow, through it all, Makoto hates to admit it, but he seems to have developed a bit of a crush on the girl. In her studies, she’s incredibly intelligent, getting as high marks as Kiyotaka, and once threatening his number one spot on the leaderboard for best grades during a trimester. It became the top topic for everyone in Class 78 to discuss, Kyoko hardly saying anything at all, but always wearing a smug expression. In the end, one last test before the trimester ended caused Kyoko to slip into second, but she wasn’t mad at all. Everyone was happy for Kiyotaka of course, but Makoto couldn’t help but wonder if Kyoko purposely dropped her grades in order to stay in second.

Beyond that, Makoto found her oddly attractive. Really, all of the girls in his class were attractive to some degree (minus Toko, but with her obsession with Byakuya Makoto never had a chance with her to begin with), but Kyoko stood out the most. Her long lavender hair that matches the color of her eyes and outfit, the brisk way she walked in the hallway, and especially her gloves. Makoto found himself thinking about her gloves more often than he’d like to admit. Kyoko’s never mentioned why she always wears those gloves, which only strengthens Makoto’s desire to find out their secret even more.

And here he was, standing in the doorway to the music room at eleven o’clock at night with the rest of his class asleep in the dorms, staring at the girl he’s attracted to. It suddenly dawns on him that he has potentially the rest of his life to learn about this girl and get her to open up to him. Suddenly, she speaks, pulling him back to reality before he strayed too far.

“Makoto?”

“Um, hey!” Makoto calls out to her. Feeling a bit awkward, he brings up one of his hands to scratch the back of his head, just giving him something to do. “Wh-What are you doing here so late at night?”

“I can ask you the same thing.” Kyoko removes her hand from the instrument, folding her arms and keeping her eyes on the intruding boy. “I assumed that you would have passed out a while ago.”

Makoto feels embarrassed and he feels his cheeks warming up. “Me too, honestly. I’m not sure why, but I just couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d take a walk around the school and I found myself here.”

Kyoko doesn’t say anything, worrying Makoto that maybe he said the wrong thing, but she speaks again. “I see.”

The silence returns and Makoto swears he’s going to die from the awkwardness of the situation. “Well, um, I assume you came here to be alone, so, uh, I’ll just be on my way now!” Makoto mentally cursed himself for saying those words as he turned to leave, but a voice stops him.

“You don’t have to.”

“Huh?”

Makoto turned around again, looking at Kyoko who hasn’t moved at all.

“You can stay if you want,” Kyoko tells him. “It’s true, I did come here to be alone, but I don’t mind if you join me.”

Makoto is about to ask her why, but he stops himself. Currently his entire body is heating up and he realizes that may this ‘bit of a crush’ may be bigger than he thought it was. Attempting to quickly calm his nerves, Makoto answers her, “Oh, sure! But, uh, what would we, you know, do?”

Kyoko doesn’t say anything, then glances behind her and returns her gaze to Makoto. “Would you like to sit on the stage?”

“S-Sure!”

Kyoko turns and heads to the stage, stepping onto it. Makoto jogs a bit to catch up with her and joins her. She opts to sit against the left wall of the stage, legs tucked against her chest, and Makoto sits down next to her. The two of them sit in silence with Makoto stealing glances at Kyoko every few moments. She has her eyes closed, worrying Makoto, so he decides to test to see if she’s awake or not.

“So...you never really answered me...why did you come here?”

Kyoko’s eyes open lightly, and she answers. “I’ve been in this room many times, and it’s better when it’s empty. For some reason, when there’s no one in here, it feels relaxing.”

“Were you nervous?”

She doesn’t answer immediately, which causes Makoto to get nervous herself. However, after a moment passes, she answers. “Perhaps.”

“Perhaps?”

“Yes, perhaps.”

Makoto silently curses himself as he makes a fool out of himself yet again in front of her. He wants to keep the conversation going, but at the same time he doesn’t think he should delve this deep so quickly. Still, it was just the two of them here, and if Kyoko was uncomfortable she would say something.

“Why?”

Kyoko brings one of her hands to her chin, in thought. “The unknown.”

“The...unknown?”

“Yes.” Kyoko turns her head to look at Makoto. “We’re enclosed in this school, with who knows what going on outside. Something out there may happen that jeopardizes our ability to remain here safely. Or, maybe something will happen inside the school, and we’ll be powerless to stop it...that kind of unknown.”

“Oh.”

Kyoko’s words replay in Makoto’s head. Her worries are reasonable; after all, Makoto’s family is still out there, living their life in the chaos, while he gets to stay in the school. Lucky for Kyoko, she has her father here. He expresses that fact, to which Kyoko’s expression changes.

“Did I say something wrong?” Makoto asks, fearful that he ruined his one perfect chance to bond with her.

“No, you’re all right,” Kyoko says. “It’s just that...the reason I enrolled in Hope’s Peak was to cut ties with my father.”

“What? Why?!” Makoto was shocked to hear that, but he also felt bad for her. If Kyoko has a legitimate reason for disliking her father so much that she came to school for two years to cut ties with him, then it must not be the best feeling to be stuck in said school for what may be the rest of her life with said father.

“Don’t worry yourself with that. At this time, I’d rather not speak about it anyway.”

“Ah, uh, s-sorry for asking about it, then.”

The lightest chuckle escapes Kyoko’s lips, to which Makoto quietly gasps. He’s never heard Kyoko laugh before, even this short!

“It’s fine,” she tells him, causing him to relax just a bit. “Perhaps I’ll be able to tell you one day…”

Her voice trails off at the end. Makoto doesn’t exactly know the idea behind that statement, but it must be something in his favor, considering the intense heat his face bore minutes ago had returned to his cheeks.

“You’re blushing.”

“Am I…”

Kyoko chuckled again, this time louder. The sound of her caused Makoto’s stomach to flip and a smile to grow on his face. He was...happy. For the first time since the school closed down, Makoto felt genuinely happy. Not that much time had passed since the school officially shut down, but he was glad that Kyoko was the one to give him his first happy moment in his new life of living.

The two sit in silence for a few minutes after Kyoko’s laugh subsides. Makoto finds that he may be tired enough now to fall asleep, but he hopes he can stay awake just a while longer. He’s having more fun than he thought he would with her; who knew a girl as reserved as her could be this nice to be around?

“Hey,” Makoto said in an attempt to break the silence.

Kyoko, whose eyes had closed again, turned to face him.

“Your voice is really pretty.”

Makoto watches as Kyoko displays a small smile, filling him with happiness of his own. He smiles back at her, and the two maintain eye contact for what feels like forever. Kyoko is the first to break the gaze and she looks away, presumably out of embarrassment.

The ecstasy from the smile having worn off, Makoto glances around for a clock, and if there is one hung on a wall, he can’t see it from where he’s sitting.

“Maybe we should head back to our dorm rooms. It’s gotta be at least midnight by now.”

He turns back to Kyoko, who, surprisingly, wears an expression of visible sadness. “Not yet.”

“Not yet?”

“That is what I said. Not yet.”

Makoto relaxes against the wall. “Why not?”

“I’d...just like to stay here longer with you, if you’d like.”

Makoto’s surprised at the offer, but accepts it nonetheless. Kyoko begins to twirl some strands of hair with a gloved finger before she speaks again.

“I think I should apologize.”

Makoto’s eyes widen. “For what?”

“I know you’ve been trying to be my friend the entire time we’ve been students here.” Kyoko confesses. “But, like I said, I only came to cut ties with my father. I never intended on staying here forever, so I figured it’d be easier to move on if I didn’t make anyone miss me.”

Just like that, it made sense. Kyoko didn’t decline invitations out of rudeness, rather it was to keep people from being upset in the long run. Thinking about that, Makoto’s felt his heart begin to split in two when he realized the implication of her statement.

“You look upset.”

Makoto turned his head away from her. “Yeah, maybe.”

“You shouldn’t be.”

“How come?”

“Well, I know you like me, so-”

“Wait, what?!”

Makoto turned to face her again, surprised plastered on his face, and gasped when he saw Kyoko’s expression. It was the same smug expression that she constantly wore during the end of the trimester where she almost had the highest grades in the school! He felt himself blushing yet again and averted his gaze.

“Am I just that easy to read? I mean, ugh! God, this is so embarrassing…”

“Remember, you’re dealing with the Ultimate Detective.” Kyoko smirked. “Also, I wasn’t actually certain if you liked me or not, but your reaction just confirmed it for me.”

“S-Seriously?!”

Kyoko chuckled, hiding her mouth behind one of her gloved hands. Meanwhile, Makoto’s thoughts were scrambled beyond belief, trying to process the whole situation while simultaneously trying to calm himself down to a more comfortable state. He swears that his heartbeat is loud enough for Kyoko to hear, but if she does, she doesn’t seem to find it important enough to mention.

“I’m sorry for startling you like that,” Kyoko says after some time.

“I think startling is an understatement,” Makoto murmurs, still upset for having his crush out in the open. It wasn’t completely because of the fact he liked her, it was more so the fact that she pretty much confessed his feelings for her for him!

“You know, Makoto.” Kyoko began to speak again. “I think it’s wonderful that you feel that way.”

What an odd way to say that, Makoto thinks to himself. Suddenly, he tenses when he feels something on his shoulder. Trying his best to not seem shocked, he adjusts his gaze and turns to once again lock eyes with Kyoko, with one of her hands on his shoulder. Makoto wants to say something but remains at a loss of words, and luckily for him, Kyoko continues to speak.

“I appreciate the fact that you tried to be my friend, even after I rejected everyone else in our class multiple times. In fact, because of you, I became doubtful that I actually wanted to leave after cutting my father out of my life. Now that it’s impossible to do so, I’d like to take you up on your offer.”

“Does that mean-?”

“I’m not completely sure what I’m feeling yet,” Kyoko continues. “However, I do believe that for now, I’m fine if we just stay like this. After all, it's easier to face your fears when you have someone to support you every step of the way.”

The hand on Makoto’s shoulder is replaced with her head. Kyoko moves as close as she can to Makoto, leaning against him gently. Makoto is unsure what to do and decides that not moving would be the best as she’s probably comfortable in the position she’s in. Still, he doesn’t want her to be the only one making moves, so he reaches for one of her hands. The leather her gloves are made with is surprisingly soft, not something Makoto expected. The feeling he feels in his fingers as he locks them with hers is unexplainable and leaves him feeling as if he’s above the clouds. Makoto receives a pleasant surprise when he feels Kyoko return his gesture by softly grabbing onto his hand, prompting the luckster to smile. The thought crosses his mind that perhaps his talent is what allowed him this opportunity…

Makoto finds himself starting to doze off and he rests his head against Kyoko’s. Soon enough, he finds himself unable to keep his eyes opened any longer, and let’s sleep take him.

Maybe choosing to stay here wasn’t the wrong choice after all.


End file.
